1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server cabinet, and more particularly to a server cabinet capable of heat dissipation by blowing air laterally.
2. Related Art
In recent years, Internet has been quickly and vigorously developed, especially for some large enterprises or business places of Internet, due to the requirements of the expansion of services, the quantity of servers becomes larger and larger, which results in more concentrated arrangement and management of the servers to save space. However, the large quantity of servers and other equipment that are arranged intensively produces excess heat inevitably, which further results in unstable operation of the whole server system, and this is always an important issue for a data center.
In order to solve the heat dissipation problem of a large number of the servers placed in a closed room, in a current conventional method, a cooling air-conditioning system is arranged in the room to dissipate heat, or when the number of servers is small, a heat dissipation fan of the server is used for cooling. However, as the number of servers increases, the cabinets are getting more and more crowded, and the cool air blown by the conventional cooling air-conditioning system cannot flow to every corner of the room, and thus the hot air is concentrated in certain areas and the server system becomes unstable.
A fan module inside the conventional server cabinet is installed at the top or on a rear side of the cabinet. When the fan module is installed at the top of the cabinet, a plurality of heat dissipation fans is mounted at the top of the cabinet to draw hot air insider the cabinet to the outside. However, generally, each server cabinet accommodates a plurality of servers, and is of a certain height. Therefore, when the heat dissipation fans draw the hot air, flow paths of the hot air in the server cabinet are often blocked by the plurality of servers, so that the heat dissipation fans can only exhaust the hot air near the top of the server cabinet, but can hardly exhaust the hot air at the bottom of the server cabinet, and the hot air accumulates at the bottom of the server cabinet, thus greatly affecting the operation performance of the servers.
When the fan module is conventionally mounted on the rear side of the server cabinet, the airflow generated by the fan module passes through passages between main boards of the servers respectively, and is then exhausted from a front side of the cabinet. Although the server cabinet with the fan module mounted on the rear side can avoid the accumulation of the hot air at the bottom of the server cabinet, the main boards of the servers are pushed into the cabinet from an opening on the front side of the cabinet, and when the airflow of the fan module is blown from the rear side towards the front side of the cabinet, the airflow is easily blocked by heat dissipation fins on the main board and connectors on the front end of the main board, so that the wind pressure is not high enough to enable the airflow to flow over the main board, the airflow is scattered inside the server cabinet and cannot form a steady flow field inside the server cabinet to effectively flow over electronic components on the main board, and the heat generated by the main board of the server cannot be effectively dissipated, thus eventually resulting in easy accumulation of hot airflows inside the server cabinet.
Furthermore, since the conventional fan module exhausts the hot air inside the server to the outside by guiding airflows or thermal convection, it cannot be ensured that the airflow generated by the fan module can flow to the main board of every server or every heating element on the main board. Therefore, the heat of the servers in the server cabinet is often dissipated unevenly, and a part of the servers are easily damaged due to an excessively high temperature, thus affecting the overall operation performance of the server cabinet.